The Queen of Scandinavia
by Artemis Queen of the Stars
Summary: Everyone always says that everyone left Denmark. What if one stayed through choice? This is the story of Greenland, from her early history as Norway and Iceland's sister to her rise to wife of the King of Scandinavia Den/OC
1. Discovery of Greenland

**985 AD**

"You were saying?" A silver haired boy asked the taller blonde beside him, surveying the vast, land in front of them. When they had set sail from the silver haired boy's land, after hearing whispers of a new land, his brother had promised that they would find a new land to rival the vast greenery of the Danelaw, a safe haven for the elder boy from the annoying, overbearing Dane who was currently off expanding his territory in Russia. After losing eleven of their original twenty five ship, they had arrived at this balmy new place. Norway turned to his brother.

"You'd have to be as drunk as Den to think inhabiting a frozen land would ever be a good idea." His lip curled at the thought that that was exactly what the drunken idiot was doing right this moment. Thank God he had instead travelled West instead of going with him; it gave him pleasure to think of that fool waist height in snow trying to look impressive. "Looks like that insane fool wasn't telling lies; it really is some place isn't it?"

"Eric has his moments, mostly when he's not drinking." Iceland smirked, running a finger over the puffin which currently was asleep on his shoulder. "Though hey, don't lump that lunatic on me. He is from your place originally." He shut his mouth after that. Norge would say something stupid like their houses were one of the same. This awkward situation was broken by a priest running up to the countries, rubbing his hands with glee.

"An excellent place to build a religious community." He said happily "Norway was becoming far too ungodly. We shall erect a new community here, a paradise for all those who'll come."

"All those getting away from Denmark more like." Norway muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>From a tree, looking out over to the bay, a small child clad in animal furs was watching these strangers disembark and venture onto her homeland. Such strange people; they weren't like her, these had blonde hair, blue eyes and white skin, not like her rich dark skin, black hair and dark eyes. Clinging to her branch, the little girl wondered who these strangers were not any she had met before (her people were so few and far between, it was easy to name every tribe their was).<p>

"Start cutting this lot down will you? Get this land cleared for space. I want a settlement up before nightfall. Understand?" A tall blonde man demanded to others on the ground. The girl peered down at him. He was clutching his furs closer to him, shivering against the wind. He had to be the leader, he was the one bossing people around the most. As he carried on walking he passed under her tree, forcing her to twist around quickly, resulting in her losing her balance and crashing to the ground right on top of him.

"OW!" Norge yelped, he was just taking in the area when something hard fell from the sky, right on top of his head and knocking him for six. Hearing his blood brother's yells from up in the forest, Iceland went running (as much as he'd deny it later, he was genuinely worried for Norway) expecting to find a bear mauling him or something like that. What he was not expecting, was to see his companion sprawled out on the ground with a child of about five sitting on his stomach.

"Norge?" He asked, incredibly confused. Norway didn't open his eyes. The strange little girl however, looked up at Iceland inquisitively.

"Norge." She repeated carefully. Iceland shook his head. What the hell was going on?

"Who are you?" His eyed the child warily. Barefooted, her long black hair was an unkept, busy mess and her eyes were huge, like two saucers (though that may have been because she looked equally surprised with her current situation). She could have resembled a wild animal if she wasn't smiling brightly.

"Norge!" She repeated cheerfully. Iceland frowned, he didn't like children at the best of times, especially when they played these idiotic games.

"No you're not. Why are you trying to be annoying?"

"Norge." She repeated again, though with a little bit more uncertainty. Just at that moment, the unconscious Norway began to come round.

"The trolls are on me!" He barked, sitting up quickly and knocking the girl off accidentally and causing her to roll ungracefully on the ground and land in a heap with a cry.

"Norway!" Iceland gasped, crouching down to the girl on the floor, who was slowly sitting back up, her brown eyes now filled with tears. "Be careful will you? Hey you, stop crying will you...stop crying!" But by now, the child had begun screaming wildly, unable to stop. "I think you may have scared her."

"Me? You're not exactly making her feel better. Stop being so snappy will you." Norway muttered, straightening up and holding his hand out to the little girl. "Hey there, shhh. Ignore mean old Icy will you? He's an idiot." The child stopped crying slightly and looked up at Norway through her black matted hair.

"Idi-yut?" She repeated softly, leading to a chuckle from Norge.

"Hey! This girl's a genius!"

"Shut it will you? She doesn't even understand what you're talking about." Iceland muttered. "Do. You. Have. A. Name?" He asked her slowly, ennunciating each word to a hyperbolic degree. To this, instead of replying with a name, the girl merely stretched out her arms to pet Mr. Puffin who was now awake on his shoulder.

"Bamse!" She said cheerfully. The bird sure did look cuddly, to her, maybe these strangers were asking if she wanted to stroke him in their weird language, the puffin however, ruffled his feathers irritantly. He did not need a child pawing him with her filthy hands. Iceland straightened up.

"Her name's Bamse?" He asked Norway.

"Actually, I think she's calling your bird that...must be puffin in her language. Look, me Norge." He said slowly pointing to himself. "This...Iceland." Again, he pointed to Iceland. "You?" He pointed to her this time, who seemed to think this was a game as she smiled and pointed to herself.

"You...Nivi." She said proudly. Norway smiled.

"You mean "I am Nivi" right?" The girl gave a big gleeful smile and nodded her head.

"I...am...Nivi." She repeated their words slowly. And thus, Norway and Iceland discovered Greenland

* * *

><p><strong>Hey folks, sorry if this is a bit short, just testing the waters here, it's my first Hetalia fic. Let me know if you're intruiged and I'll get the next chapter up asap.<strong>

**Greenland is said to have been settled in 980 AD by a mix of Norwegians and Icelandics after Eric the Red discovered the land during his exile from Iceland for 3 years for murder. It was a disasterous crossing, with eleven ships sinking. There is a wide range of history on the settling of Greenland, mostly in the Icelandic Sagas, though these are questionable as to their reliability.**

**Denmark did expand into modern day Russia. Not sure when but it fitted with the story to have Denmark invade a cold country at the same time as Norway and Iceland, as Norway points out, only an idiot would invade somewhere unbearably cold. Funnily enough, Greenland was very different to what we know it as today, it was quite a mild, green country.**

**Danelaw refers to the areas of England Denmark settled in during the Viking invasion of Britain. This was mostly concentrated in the north of the country including Nottingham, Lincoln and York (known then as Jorvik)**

**Bamse means Teddy Bear in Greenlandic. Well lets face it, if we saw the puffin we'd want to cuddle it too right? lol**

**Nivi is a Greenlandic name meaning "Unmarried Maiden"**

**Hope you liked it. Next time, Norway and Iceland adopt Greenland as their sister and try and...civilise her.**


	2. Christian or Pagan?

**Chapter 2: **

What not many people realise about Norwegians is that they are actually very good with children (this misconception probably comes from the fact that out of the Nordic countries, it falls to Norway to be the serious one when Iceland was still really a child, Sweden was about as humanly responsive as a fjord, Finland was too meek to take control and Denmark...well). After Nivi had introduced herself properly to the two of them, the two brothers (well, Norway) carried her down to the temporary camp which had been erected. She never struggled against them picking her up, or cried out for help, which worried the elder of the boys. "Aw look at her Ice, she's so helpless! How do you reckon she survived for so long? Do you even think there are villagers around here? I can't see any smoke or anything...do you reckon she even has a family?" He babbled, summoning magic orbs and causing them to orbit round Nivi's head, which she found amazing, constantly reaching out to grab them and prattling in a nonsensical language. Iceland rubbed his temples irritably. This incredibly cheesy scene was beginning to seriously grate him.

"Seriously Norge, you're beginning to sound like..."

"Don't say it. Don't say his name anywhere near me." Norway snapped, the orbs disappearing and Nivi's laughter ceasing. Though she couldn't understand what they were saying, their voices had gotten firmer, louder...scarier. In her home, there was nobody who talked with a loud voice. There was actually no one at all, and now, such scary noises began to unsettle her. The two boys immediately picked up on this and smiled warmly at her...too warmly. Something wasn't right; if only she could understand what they were talking about.

"Say, there's no natives round here so far...she was up a tree so she clearly understands the land...you don't think." Iceland thought out loud, not finishing his sentence. Norway looked up, eyebrow raised.

"That she's a nation like us?" Norge thought back to the day he had found the teenager in front of him. Yes, it was rather the same as now, apart from he had found the small boy huddled in long grass merely twenty five years ago...so little time in comparison to a representative of a country, but since then , Iceland had grown from a tiny child who'd run to him and only him when he was scared, to a teenager who, whilst still preferring Norway to the others, was beginning to show a little bit of attitude, not embracing Christianity fully, starting to rebel against Norwegian rule...it would have broken his heart if the little boy he had adopted as his brother turned against him. These thoughts however, were interrupted by Iceland holding out his arms to a giggling Nivi.

"Hey! You and me have found a nation! You and me Norge! Ha! Suck on that Denmark! Do you reckon he's doing anything like that East? Or has the douche frozen already?" His brother roared with laughter, picking up Nivi as if she were merely a doll and chucking her up into the air, resulting in high pitched squeals from the girl. "Imagine it brother, this is our little sister!" This caused Norway's breath to hitch. He had called him brother...and yes, this land and Nivi had been found jointly by them. Smiling, he stroked Nivi fondly.

"Ok, so this land is ours, and this girl is our sister...but we can't call this land Nivi. No one even knows what in the name of Loki it means." This led to a grin from Iceland.

"Suppose you could rename the place, Denmark doesn't exactly go by his human name does he? Unless he'd want the entire country to be as douchee as him." To this, Nivi looked up.

"Denmark...douche?" She really wanted to understand these two, they were so nice to her after years of being alone. Hopefully, if she repeated the little snippets she picked up, she'd understand it better. This however, may not have been an intelligent thing to say as the two boys looked at her and burst out laughing wildly.

"Oh my Odin, our baby sister is AMAZING!" Iceland laughed. The fact that Iceland never laughed made the pagan followers who had come with them to this new land fear that this was the sign of Raganok. Norway ruffled her hair fondly.

"Amazing but my god, she's more like those primitive Irish savage than our sister." He said seriously. "Get one of the women in here, surely we can comb her hair or something."

And so, three Icelandic women came into the nation's tent, carrying whalebone combs, linen children's clothes and pitchers of hot water to make a bath. The child eyed them warily, clinging on to Norge tightly. Nivi didn't like this, she didn't want these strange people to touch her! They weren't like Norge or Iceland, she didn't want these strangers anywhere near her.

"Naagga!" She screeched, burying her face in his shoulder "Naagga! Norge, aat naagga!" Norway couldn't help but smile softly.

"She's so shy, like you when you were little Ice." He chuckled, leading to a glare from his brother.

"Shut up will you?"

Finally after a fair deal of coaxing, Norway and Iceland gently managed to hand her over to the women. Leaving the tent, the two brothers stood and looked around.

"Strange, it's evening but it's still so bright."

"True, but it's like that at our homes isn't it?"

"Not like this, I'd swear it was only one in the afternoon right now. Strange." Suddenly, a high pitch scream, like a wild beast dying came from the tent.

"What the Hell have they done to her?" Norge snapped, running back into the tent to see two women try and comb Nivi's hair either side and one woman trying to hold her in place of the bath as Nivi thrashed around, screaming in her own language stuff that was more than likely insults that a child her age shouldn't know.

"Nivi! Hey hey, calm down will you? Norway crouched down to the girl. True, her black hair was so matted, it would be a miracle if the whale bone didn't snap, but he couldn't have her making a racket, he and Ice were naturally quiet countries. If they wanted somebody howling wildly at the moon he'd have accompanied him to Russia (and thus, made a mental note that Nivi would never touch alcohol).

"It hurts Norge!" Nivi cried, holding out her wet, bare arms to him (at least that's what she said in Greenlandic, though Norway would forever wonder what she had said to him then)

"Now, now, enough of being a cry baby. You're going to need this brushed, don't you want to have hair to rival Sif's?" He cooed to her. True, she may actually be attractive instead of resembling a wild animal. Easing himself out of her grip, he looked at the women.

"Try not to be as rough with her, she's scared." He ordered them, before having a brainwave. Holding his hand out, he called out: "Faries of my distant land, I command you come to my hand." Opening his eyes, five small fairies perched on his arm, looking up at him. Norge smiled. Iceland used to be soothed by his gift to summon the fairies, even if he stopped being able to see them when he passed the age of ten. Judging by the way Nivi's face lit up though, he was pleased that she still possessed a child's innocence to see them. "Look after her." He commanded to the fairies, who bowed and flew around Nivi's tub, smiling serenely. "Now Nivi, I know you don't understand me, but you need to try and endure this. Trust me, it'll be over soon but keep it zipped." He smiled, putting a finger to his mouth. Nivi smiled, imitating him by putting a finger to her mouth.

"Zip." She mimicked.

"Ah, she's a good kid." Norway smiled, leaving the tent. He stopped however, seeing Iceland squaring up to a priest who had come to see him whilst Norway was with Nivi. Ice looked furious.

"You're delusional." He spat. The priest however, was persisting in whatever the matter was.

"We've found the embodiment of the nation! Baths and putting our clothes on her can only go so far, we must establish this country as a Christian nation, this child must be baptised..."

"Christianity's not the only religion on this tour Father." He spat angrily. Iceland was very fond of the old religion, and less likely as Norway to tolerate Christianity. Norway stepped forward to try and diffuse the situation before it got worst...he was too late though.

"I seem to remember you were less wild after we and your brother baptised y..." The priest began to retort, before Iceland punched him squarely in the mouth.

"She doesn't get baptised. Got it?" Iceland snapped. He had always resented Norway for pushing his religion on him. He had no idea what it had been before, but it had probably been good. He was about to punch the priest again, when Norway restrained him.

"Hey hey Ice! Hey, how about, we teach both of the old ways and she decides for herself hey? No baptism until she says so." He blurted out any compromise, anything to stop Iceland beating up a Christian. He somehow thought neither of their bosses would like that. Looking up at the workers chopping down the trees, he smiled.

"Looks like we'll have a settlement up in no time...looks like Loki's taking a day off." Norway observed. Iceland threw a dirty look at the retreating priest but looked up.

"Just make sure it's not the same as my home. The trees still haven't grown back, it's been nearly twenty years."

Over a mountain, a number of men clutched at their spears, signalling to the dogs pulling their sleighs to stay.

"They have Niviarsiaq. They have our Kalaallisut! What do we do now?" One of the men asked the other. The leader stood up, Looking every bit the magnificent hunter in his furs. He signalled down to where minutes previously, their country's cries of pain had resonated from.

"When they settle down, we slay them in their beds and take her back. Nobody takes our country and tortures her. Nobody."

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, first, my thanks to the first people to add this story to alertsfavourites despite how pitifully short the first chapter was, Purpleleopard and Redwolf, you guys rock. And to the people who reviewed, Caroshadow, thankyou for your review, here's the second helping :D And Maria-Pipkin who's review was very helpful, thanks so much, especially for reminding me why I'm writing a romance for Denmark, it's a minefield trying to avoid Danish words at this point.**

**Naaga=No**

**Aat=Please**

**Niviarsiaq=Nivi's name in full**

**Kalaallisut=Inuit name for Greenland (She'll be given the name 'Greenland' soon)**

**As I mentioned in the last chapter, Greenland was different then then it is now, it was covered in trees and was quite a nice place to be. As shown in this chapter, heavy deforrestation will lead to problems, mark my words (same happened in Iceland. The trees are so tiny because they can't grow properly). It's also been shown how the locals will be a problem, indeed, according to Dr. Judith Jesch, they were a reason for the place being abandoned. You'll see. **

**Whilst ruined Christian churches have been found in Greenland, evidence of ancient Norse religious practices have been excavated, suggesting a simbiotic religious relationship, which I've tried to incorporate here.**

**And yes, the fairies. Had to incoroporate the fairies**

**Artemis out **

**xxxxxx**


End file.
